


Liquid Courage

by astraldefender



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice Drabbles [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Future Fic, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraldefender/pseuds/astraldefender
Summary: “Almost hard to believe Barcelona was three years ago.” There’s the smallest smile on Otabek’s face and Yuri wants to remember how that looks for the rest of his life. There’s a flush to his cheeks and Yuri can’t tell if it’s the alcohol or something else, but god it’s unfair how beautiful he is, all bronzed skin and perfect Cupid’s bow and summer freckles Yuri wants to count over and over again.





	Liquid Courage

Yuri had a plan, dammit, _he had a plan_ , but now it’s the last day of Otabek’s trip to St. Petersburg and he’d asked for a quiet night in and Yuri _still can’t find his fucking spine_. He _did_ find the bottle of whiskey Mila had given him as a housewarming gift though, so at least there’s that.

The two of them are strewn across the couch, Yuri’s head in Otabek’s lap and Otabek’s fingers running through his hair, the history channel or whatever boring program Otabek likes best on the TV. It’s perfect and nauseatingly domestic and Yuri wants nothing more than to pull Otabek down into a kiss but he still can’t manage to find the words to tell him he wants more.

“Almost hard to believe Barcelona was three years ago.” There’s the smallest smile on Otabek’s face and Yuri wants to remember how that looks for the rest of his life.

“How so?”

“Things have changed a lot, we’re both older and much different but here we are, still drinking liquor much nicer than we have any business drinking as fast as we do.”

Yuri shifted uncoordinatedly to his knees and planted his hands on Otabek’s thigh.

“I shoved my hand in your mouth and you pulled my glove off with your _teeth. Unchoreographed_. That’s like a binding contract, good luck ever getting rid of me.”

“I wouldn’t dare.”

There’s a flush to Otabek’s cheeks and Yuri can’t tell if it’s the alcohol or something else, but _god_ it’s unfair how beautiful he is, all bronzed skin and perfect Cupid’s bow and summer freckles Yuri wants to count over and over again.

“Hey Beka? Maybe…this is bad timing but this entire week has felt like bad timing so I might just be a big fucking baby. I’m gonna start talking and I just need you to let me, ok?”

Otabek shifts to lean his back against the arm of the couch so he can face Yuri directly.

“Of course, Yura. Whatever you want to say, I’ll always listen.”

Yuri can practically feel his heart spasm in his chest.

“D- dammit, Beka! You can’t just _say_ shit like that, I’ll lose my nerve!”

And then that shithead _laughs_ , but in the way that makes Yuri’s chest swell and face flush.

“I think - **I think I love you**? _Really_ love you, like, lazy Sunday mornings and hand holding and getting to kiss that stupid perfect mouth of yours whenever I want. I don’t know if it was at Park Guell, fuck, maybe **I’ve loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you** , but after Grandpa I knew for sure. Maybe I’m a fucking idiot and now you never want to talk to me again but - there’s this part of me that has a disturbing amount of faith that I’m _not_ crazy and - oh screw it.”

It’s better than the whiskey, kissing Otabek. _So much better,_ it’s everything Yuri had dreamt about and then magnified tenfold. His lips are warm and his hair still smells like Yuri’s lavender shampoo and _god_ , Yuri just wants to run his fingers through -

“Holy shit, Beka I’m so-”

But the space between them closes with a firm hand behind Yuri’s head and the other snaked around his waist, it’s closed with the kind of searing kiss Yuri had all but resigned to only ever dreaming about. Otabek’s hands find their way to the sides of Yuri’s face, touch tender and sensation dizzying.

“Tell me it’s not just the alcohol, Yura. Tell me you mean it.”

“Wh- _of course_ I mean it. When have you ever seen me fuck around with anything like this? I don’t - dammit you know I haven’t felt like this about _any_ -”

“ _Yura stop_.” Otabek is smiling, that small, warm one that Yuri would sell his soul for if it meant it’d never leave his face. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [tumblr!!!](gutgemacht.tumblr.com)


End file.
